


Mr. Brightside

by ILoveYou_IKnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Jessica Moore Lives, Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester Get Married, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveYou_IKnow/pseuds/ILoveYou_IKnow
Summary: Supernatural is not my own, nor are any of the characters (although I wish they were!). Apart from the dance instructor.My Tumblr is here (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iloveyouiknowblog). Feel free to check it out if you like this story!





	Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sassy Dean, rude dance instructor.

"Ugh, why did Sam have to get married?" I complained to my boyfriend, Castiel. "All I wanted was to stay home and eat pie today, but now I have to do stupid ballroom dancing for Sammy's stupid wedding." "Dean, I am sure that Sam would have wanted you to enjoy this. He did pay for this, after all," Castiel remarked calmly. In the middle of him saying that, I noticed a youngish man walk in and start the class. "This is our dance instructor?" I hissed to Castiel. "There's no way we'll be able to keep up with him. He looks like he's been dancing since the womb." "Dean." Cas whispered. "Be nice." We continued for a few hours, with him teaching us everything from the waltz to the samba, until I finally got sick of it. "Listen, buddy, we're only here for my brother and his fiancé, Jess. If you don't make it more interesting, I'm leaving." I spoke confidently, without even a hint of a stutter. The dance instructor stared for a moment, before remarking, "You know nothing about the passion of dance. You and your partner must leave now." 

"Fine." I answered. "Come on, Cas, we're getting out of here." When we were finally out on the street, Cas smiled at me and said, "Hopefully, that never happens again. Do you want to practice dancing when we get home?" "I don't even want to hear the word 'dancing' again, Cas, let alone do it." "Don't worry, it will be fun." he remarked, the hint of a smirk on his face. When we finally got home, Cas demanded I close my eyes so he could prepare the dancing session. I rolled my eyes, but slowly closed them. I heard things being moved around for a few seconds, then Cas said, "You can open your eyes now, Dean." I opened my eyes to see Cas turning on our stereo, and Mr. Brightside came through the speakers. "I love this song!" I exclaimed, and we spent the rest of our night listening to classic rock.


End file.
